Collé dans le Moment
by Alex2026
Summary: Something they thought impossible and hated with all their hearts, became the one thing they didn't want to let go...But under certain circumstances and pressures, will they be able to stay together, or will they fall apart?


**HEY! I'm writing this story as inspiration from a song I heard. It's called Stuck in the Moment by Justin Beiber. It's a femslash, PansyxHermione, so if you don't like, don't read.**

**Hopefully you all will love it!**

**I don't own anything! :(**

* * *

_'What's taking her so long? She normally was the one waiting for me…Not the other around…Maybe she won't show thinking that I'm still mad at her,' _thought a lone figure. Definitely a girl, or woman, depending on the way you looked at her. Her dark brown hair, just slightly, below the shoulder was in its usually loose and straight form. A light blue, silky beret rested on her head, tilted to the side in it's normal position. She had a developed body, average height, skinny form, and breast that could make a model, or Veela, jealous. At a distance, one could notice the discomfort the girl had for her form-fitting uniform. Beauxbaton's uniform were different from her old uniform. She wasn't accustomed to wearing silk clothing and much less as something she had to use much of the time she spent at the Academy. The light blue skirt riding a little to high above her knees was something she was getting used to still.

Looking into her stunning, Honeydew green, eyes, sadness was obvious even if she tried hard to hide it from her peers. She missed her old school. The school where she had friends to talk to, comfortable wool uniforms, and where she had fallen in love.

Upon remembering memories that she knew where going to make her depressed and furious, she slid down against the perfect white walls, until she was sitting on the marble floor. She didn't know why she was waiting for her friend after the fight they had had the night before, but she was already used to waiting and meeting her friend that she was willing to hear her out now. She would wait an hour, after that she would go to the library to study.

The fight they had the night before had been so intense that she had ignored the girl this morning at breakfast, which was harder said than done. The girl was her first friend here at Beauxbatons and she didn't want to lose that even if the girl could be a bit nosy. It just bothered the dark haired girl that her friend was so into knowing about her past, knowing that it was a touchy subject. With a sigh, she decided that she would wait so that they could talk it over and make amends when the girl arrived.

Opening the thick book she was holding, she started to study. If she was going to wait for the girl to arrive, she might as well use this time to catch up on her study, since she wasn't going to have much time to study once said girl finally arrived, instead of thinking of her past. If one thing she learned from her old lover, it was the love of reading. Never had she thought that reading, even if it was a textbook, could be so relaxing. Sometimes she wished that she could've learned to love readying before so that it didn't remind her of _her._

_ 'How can it be that, even with such simple tasks, everything reminds me of her?' _the dark haired girl thought to herself. Enlightening herself on the idea of remembering _her_, if only for a moment, she could already see_ her _honey brown eyes, _her _wavy, once bushy, camel brown hair, _her_ soft, silky (only thing she like silky) smooth skin, _her _radiant smile, and of course, _her_ gentle amorous, yet simple, voice. She could still feel _her _breaths on her skin, could still hear _her _panting out her name after love-making. Could still feel _her _touch on her sensitive skin. Everything was still clear in her mind and it has already been five months since she had last seen _her._ Everything was still so clear…So real…

_'STOP! I need to stop this or I'm going to go crazy…'_ The girl with honeydew eyes resumed reading after shutting her mind completely of thinking of her _ex-_lover. Something she learned to do after she decided to move to Beauxbaton. After ten minutes of reading, the girl was suddenly drawn to a sultry, french voice.

"Pansy! I'm so sorry, Madame Bonnet made me up a few minutes because I spilled a potion on ze floor." Pansy looked away from her 'Care of Magical Creatures' textbook to lay her eyes on a petite pale blonde girl. Said girl was breathing heavily since she had ran from the other side of the Academy so she wouldn't arrive later than she already was to where her friend was waiting.

As she said, it wasn't technically her fault for arriving later than usually. At the end of her double Potions lesson with Madame Bonnet, in haste to arrive before Pansy at their rendezvous point, had crashed into a shelf which held the potions that all students had made that day. She tried sweet talking the professor, hoping that that would get her off the hook, but her plan backfired. Made things worse actually.

_"Do you sink you can sweet talk me like sat Mademoiselle? Zat I will let you go wizout punishment? " yelled the elderly professor. She was in outrage. Countless of times before she had reminded and threaten her students to not run inside the palace in fear that the students would damage anything, they never listened._

_ "Madame, I didn't mean to break anything. It was an accident.'" the blonde girl pleaded. She was going to be late meeting Pansy and she didn't want to. She didn't want the girl thinking she was irresponsible or worse yet, avoiding her. She could remember the fight they had the night before. It hadn't ended that well…In fact, in ended badly…They haven't spoken since the discussion, even during breakfast Pansy didn't greet her as usual, little less looked at her._

_ It broke the girl's heart to know she had started the fight and that she could possibly lose the only true friend she had at the Academy. That's why she didn't want to be late. She wanted to apologize to Pansy for being intrusive in her personal life. Something she had no right to do._

_ "As punishment, you have to clean and fix zis mess up. Ze muggle way."_

_ "What?" exclaimed the petite girl, raising her voice an octave. The professor gave her a pointed look as if saying, 'Do we have a problem?'. Knowing that she had to do it, she said, "Yes Madame." So she cleaned the mess as fast as she could, even resorting to using music when Madame Bonnet wan't aware. Even with the magic, she was still held up twenty minutes before she could leave to find Pansy._

"Gabrielle, it's okay. Just breathe." Pansy said, in an amusing voice,as she stood up and help her know closed book in one arm. She really didn't expect the blonde girl to show up. Pansy had thought that the younger girl would wait until she was ready to talk.

Gabrielle slowly came to a steady breathe and looked into Pansy's light green eyes. She didn't now where or how to start with her apology. She didn't know if she should wait until Pansy actually talked about the fight or if to just jump in apologizing. She decided to do the later.

"Pansy, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have been so intrusive last night. I'm sorry," finished the blonde in a hushed whisper. Pansy, if not listening attentively, wouldn't had heard the last words said by the blonde. Looking into Iceburg-blue eyes, Pansy knew that the young witch was indeed sorry about the whole ordeal. The green eyed girl felt bad for causing the hurt that was very visible in the blonde's eyes. Slowly, Pansy closed the unknown distance between her and her friend, and gently pulled the blonde into her arms.

"Don't worry about it, it's my fault. I shouldn't have lash out at you like I did last night. It was completely uncalled for." Pansy noticed that the younger girl had stiffened when she had initially hugged her but soon relaxed. She knew why though, Pansy wasn't one for touching or being touched after what had happened last year at Hogwarts. Even the simplest touch would make her mad and uncomfortable. It was no wonder why Gabrielle was shocked when Pansy had pulled her into a hug. It was something she didn't expect, but none the less, the blonde wouldn't let the chance go. It was times like these that Gabrielle knew that Pansy was as mean or cold as she appeared to be. That Pansy could actually be nice and friendly. She knew that, if not messing things up, Pansy could be a friend for life. The dark haired girl was one, if not only, of the few girls that wasn't jealous of her Veela heritage. She had finally found someone to be share her life and secrets with now that her sister was in England. She had someone and she didn't want to lose her.

"I know zat sometimes I can be a bit nosy," Pansy scoffed at that and said,

"Yeah, more look most of the time…Ow! Hey…What was that for?" the older witch released the embrace she had with the other girl when said girl had pinched her in the arm.

Before the blonde continued to talk, she let out a soft giggle at seeing Pansy rub her arm, the dark haired girl had a very cute face right now, "Anyways, as I said, _sometimes_ I can be a bit nosy, but I only am because I care for you Pansy. You're my only friend here. I hate to see you cry overnight when you receive your letters from whoever it is. I just want to understand why it hurts you so much." her voice had softened throughout her mini-speech. She hadn't noticed that her voice and throat had thicken with a sudden desire to cry. Even though she felt her eyes watering, she didn't let the tears fall. Not in front of Pansy, she needed to be strong.

"Do you really want to know?" That was a stupid question. Of course Gabrielle wanted to know, if not, they wouldn't be going threw all this.

"Please tell me…I want to be able to help you if you ever felt lonely or sad. To know how to console you. To see if I am able to understand what you're going threw."

Pansy hardly thought that the blonde witch would truly understand, but she had nothing to lose, only her only friend in the whole academy, no pressure. The only problem she could face with Gabrielle is if said blonde was homophobic, in that case, there was really nothing she could do. Hopefully that wouldn't be the case and everything will be perfect. But that was something Pansy highly doubted. Nothing is perfect and she wouldn't be as naive as she had been last year, expecting everything to end her favor. How stupid she had been.

The older witch signed in defeat. Looking at her younger friend, she knew she needed to tell her what had happened about her last year at Hogwarts. Just as before, blue eyes showed sincerity in her words. Pansy knew she could trust the blonde girl with her life, with anything and not be judged. She knew that, even if not perfect, things would be alright between them two, and that maybe, just maybe, Gabrielle can help her win _her_ back.

"We'll probably have to be up all night for me to cover every detail of what happened," said pansy with a slight frown. That meant that she would probably get little to no sleep that night, and that didn't fit well for her. Something that Pansy really loved to do was sleep, even if it would be better to have _her_ in her arms, but she wouldn't think of that know. She needed to get this out of her chest, to finally tell someone other than Draco who didn't understand why she couldn't fight for _her_. Pansy needed tell Gabrielle to have a different opinion, to know that she did the right thing in leaving Hogwarts, aside from the fact that Gabrielle wold be happy that she trusted her.

"Zat's okay…Zere's nothing special tomorrow, just a few exams, but zat's nothing," said the blonde in a sarcastic yet amusing tone.

"Well, I guess we should and go study for a while and then eat. After that I'll tell you." said Pansy already moving down the corridors leaving the blonde behind.

"Hey! Wait for me! Cheater." that made Pansy smile. Her blonde accomplice kept her happy.

* * *

After studying in the library for several hours and eating dinner, the two witches where in the dorms, already in their pajamas. Gabrielle was in a light blue silk shirt and shorts. As if the uniform wasn't enough for the blonde witch. But the dark haired girl was in a red and gold, oversized sweater to keep her from getting cold. No one knew that her sweater was actually from her _ex-_lover. Only students from Hogwarts would now that the person was from a different house, Gryffindor to be exact, but no one would no who. It still held _her_ sent of roses and fresh rain, thanks to an enchantment Pansy had placed on it. It was a scent she didn't want to forget, even after what had happened between the two.

Luckily, Gabrielle and Pansy shared a dorm room and they didn't have to worry about curfews or intruders hearing their conversations. The room wasn't as big as one would think Beauxbaton would have, but they were quite comfy and familiar that size did not matter. It consisted of two, twin princess style beds with light blue silk comforters. It also had two snow white desks for studies and two enchanted wardrobes for their clothes to fit without problems. An adjoined bathroom could be found in a corner of the room. Overall, Pansy liked it, it was personal and small. Something she liked. She didn't like sharing her space with three other girls in Hogwarts. But she liked sharing her room with the blonde, she made in homey.

"So, are you planning on starting soon?" Gabrielle's voice made Pansy come back from her daydreaming. She were seated on the floor, each against there own bed facing each other.

"Where do you want be to start?"

"From ze beginning, duh! Might as well tell me who's involved."

Pansy took a deep breathe, it was all or nothing now, no turning back.

"Hermione Granger."

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it. Please read and review, it's a huge motivator! I'm also looking for a beta reader that is interested with helping me grammatically with this story, so send me a message so we can see. Any ideas readers may have tell me, My ears and mind are all open.**

**Thanks, TBC**


End file.
